Tyson in Wonderland
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: It's pretty much Alice in Wonderland with a twist...hmm... ganna put a paring..cus I don't want it to be just like Alice now do I -wink wink- TyKai
1. Default Chapter

****

-crying- I'm so so so so sorry!!! I know I know hate me! I deserve for you all to hate me! I know I haven't updated and yes I am working on them and yes I still live! I've just been feeling down all better promised Riece that I'd update Rock Start Love! and I will writes block on how to begin! doing it right now but Now this is all cus or Rim!

Welcom to the Alice in Wonderland! the Parody!!

WARNINGS: Kenny is a slutty bunny, Tala is overly crazy...pfft psycho more like it. Erm Kai is more arragent and talks a lot about makeing people dance for him... and Max...Max...is just plain out scary Rei..well...he's just turned stupid!! mwahahahaha oh and swearing!

Discam-thingy:..Don't own...never will...;; I'm ganna go cry now...oh and some of the things I right does not belong to me. it belongs to Lewis Carroll. my own orginal writing but some out of the book it self**.**

... I own my Evil Plushie Tyson and Neko Kai and Stickman Rei and Monkey Plushie Max and Skanky Bunny Kenny and MaddieMcTala!

---------------------------------Tyson in Winderland------------------------------------

All in the golden afternoon

Full leisurely we glide;

For both out oars, with little skill,

By little arm are plied,

While little hands make wain pretence

Our wanderings to guide.

Ah, cruel Three! In such hour,

Beneath such dreamy weather,

To beg a tale of breath too weak

To stir the tiniest feather!

Yet what can one poor voice avail

Against three tongues together?

Imperious Prima flashes forh

Hey edict "to begin it"-

In gentler tone Secundan hopes

"There will be nonsense in it!"-

While Teria interrupts the tale

Not more that once a minute.

Anon, to sudden silence won,

In fancy they pursue

The dream-child moving through a land

of wonders wild and new,

In friendly chat with bird or beast-

and half believe it true.

And ever, as the story drained

The wells of fancy dry,

And faintly strove that wear one

To put the subject by,

"The rest next time-" "It is next time!"

The happy voices cry.

Thus gre the tale of wonderland:

Thus slowly, one by one,

It's quaint events were hammered out-

And now the tale is done,

And home we steer, a merry crew,

Beneath the setting sun.

Alice! a childish story take,

And with a gentle hand

Lay it where childhood's dreams are twined

In memory's mystic band,

Like pilgrim's withered wreath of flowers

Plucked in a far off land.

-From the book

****

------------------Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit-Hole Part 1------------------------

Tyson was beginning to get very very bored of sitting next to his brother by the bank. Having nothing to do and nothing to say was making him very tired. Once or twice he had peeped into the book his brother was reading but found that it had no pictures and to big of a word for him, like vision.

"And what is the use of a book," thought Tyson, "without pictures or have any small words...and fooooood?"

So he was considering in his own mind_(as well as he could, for the hot day made him feel very sleepy and hungry)_ whether the pleasure of poking a frog would be worth the trouble to actually move and poke the frog, when suddenly a brown haird boy with a tight leather bunny outfit on, ran close by him.

There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Tyson think it so very much out of the way to see a boy in a rabbit out fit. Nor did Tyson think it was so strange when it turned out to be one of his friends, Kenny, and hear him say to himself, "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shal be too late!" _(It wasn't really anything out of the ordinary; it all seem so nautral at the time.)_ ; but when Kenny took a watch out of his leather shirt with a scared look on his whiskered face, Tyson started to his feet. Burning with curiosity, he ran across the fied. and was just in time to see him pop down a large rabbit-hold under the hedge.

Tyson looked around and shruged.

"Wonder if he's got any food with him." In another moment down went Tyson after him; never considering if his brother had any food and why Kenny was wearing leather in the first palce. Why Kenny had tight lather pants with a white big fluffy tail on him bum and had long white bunny ears with high heel boots..

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel from some way, when Tyson found him self falling down what seems to be a very deep well.

Either the well was very deep, or he had some how turned in to a feather, for he had plently of time as he went down to look about him, wondering where all the food had gone. First, he tried to see if he could start flying by flapping his arms up'n'down, but he hurt him self in the prosses: then he tried to swim around when when he noticed that the sides of the well were filled with cupboards and book-sheves: here and there he saw pictuers and dolls hung up on pegs_.(yes the dolls were hung up)_. He snatched a jar as he passed; it was labelled"ORANGE MARMALADE," he sarted to cry when he found it was empty: He didn't drop the jar for fear there might be some on the very very bottom of the jar that he did not see.

"Well!" thought Tyson to himself, "after such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling downstairs! How brave they'll all think me at home! And then they'd give me candy! and then pet me on the head! and then give me more foooooood!!!"

down, down, down. Would the fall never end? "I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?" he said aloud. "....I'm hungry!!"

Presently he began. "I wonder if I shall fall right through the earth! Wonder if the food there is good??...hmm....Kai always told me I was a sucker for food...stupid sourpuss. He never yelled at Max when he pigged out!...speaking of Max I'm mad at him. He took my last candy today. Oh and Rei! he helped Max! that bum. WANT FOOD!"

Down, down, down.

****

------------------------------------Part 1 end----------------------------------------------

so what do you think??... yes yes I know...I suck ass...at least I suck good ass...like the candy ass...hmm...candy...-drools-

::Evil Plushie Tyson:: Candy?! where?! -runs around- candy candy can-OW!!! -runs in to a wall- I want my candy.

****

::Neko Kai:: -purrs- oh Tyson I have your candy...just come with me -walks to the bedroom with Evil Plushie Tyson fallowing-

****

::Stickman Rei:: --' didn't need to hear that....

****

::Moneky Plushie Max:: I WANT SOME CANDY!! -runs in to the bedroom-

__

Screams

****

::Moneky Plushie Max:: OH MY GOD!!! -runs off screaming- Xx

****

::Skanky Bunny Kenny:: ...I don't like leather.

****

Me: well ya do now!

__

Moans and groans

****

::MaddieMcTala:: --' lets get out of here before I decied to rip out there thraots

****

Me: ...Oo

R&R!


	2. Down the Rabbitholepart2

****

Hey all I'm back again!! mwahahahahaha glad you all like it!! hmmmm well here's the next chapter!!

--------------------------------Chapter2: Down the Rabbit-hole part2--------

Down, down, down. There was nothing else to do, so Tyson soon began talking to him self. After all he did have such a beautiful voice. "Max'll miss me so tonight I should think! no more pranks on the team, no more scary movies before bed. I hope they will remember not to let him near my sugar stash. Max, my friend, I wish you were down here with me! There is no sugar but I'm sure there is some type of food!" And here Tyson began to get rather sleepy and went on saying to himself. "Me wants food, me wants food." and sometimes, "Food wants me." He didn't really care either which way, all he new was that he wanted food and wanted it now!

He slowly began to doze off as the fall continued on and had just began to dream that he was walking hand in hand with a chocolate Kai and was saying earnestly, "Now tell me the truth! you hid the food!" when suddenly, thump! thump! down he came upon a heap of old socks and underwear, and the fall was over.

Tyson was not a bit hurt, and he jumped on to his feet in a instant and ran away from he the heap. Covering his mouth before he empty his stomach of what ever food was left in his hunger state. He looked up, but it was dark ahead of him; before him was another passage and Tyson groaned at the thought of having to move till he say that Kenny was still in site; hurrying down the it. There wasn't a moment to be lost; away went Tyson like the wind, and was just in time to hear, as Kenny turned a corner and nearly ran smack in to the wall, "Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"

****

----------------------------End chapter-----------

Okay I hope you all like this I know short but it's hard to write when you in love!!

::Neko Kai:: -sweatdrops- please he doesn't even know your alive

-crying- I know!!! YOUR SO MEAN!!

::Evil Tyson Plushie:: NEKO KAI! way to go! now she'll probably write a fic to punish you...like a ReiKai fic!

::Neko Kai:: eeeewwww...He's like a brother to me!

HA! THANKS TAKAO FOR THE IDEA!

::Neko Tyson Plushie:: O.o nooo!!

-sweatdrops- I was only kidding...yeesh R&R loves!


	3. Down the Rabbitholepart3

****

Hey Loves! I'm back! anywho this is for FieryGirl-chan, Hobby-san, and Rim-chan! You guys stayed with my good for nothing ass and I will make it up to you! I promise! With out you guys I would have died of the face of the planet! oh and Rim-chan.....your evil and mean!....just the way I like ya! mwahahaha me no in love anymore, so here's a decent chappie!

JadesRose: -grins- I haven't heard from you for so long!! -sniffs- I was worried you did like me anymore!! -huggles you- well I hope this will be long enough for you to decide if you like it! if not...then I'll just have to update more often! and plus I'm going by the book! event by event!

Chapter3 : Down the Rabbit-Hole part3

"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!" Tyson ran after his brunette friend but when he turned a corner Kenny wasn't there: He found him self in a long, low hall, which was lit up by the rows of candles hung aimlessly from the ceiling. Doors after Doors after doors. Tyson tried every door but they where all locked. He walked sadly to the middle of the room, wondering if he's ever get out, either that or at lest get some foooood!

Suddenly he came upon a little three-legged table all made of a see through thing......oh right! glass; there was nothing on it but a tiny golden key. Tyson's first idea was that it might have belong to one of the doors in the hall but alas! either the locks were too large or the key was too small.

At this rate my stomach will eat it's self. Tyson thought sadistically. However on the second round, he came upon a low curtain he had not noticed before, and behind it was a little door about 15 inches high. He tried the tiny golden key and to his delight it fitted!

Tyson open the door and peeked inside. He found that if led into a small passage, not much larger then a rat hole. along the passage he found the loveliest garden you ever saw. How he longed to get out of that dark hall, and wander about among these beds of bright flowers and those cool fountain, before catching him self.

"Why I sounds just like Hillary! Tsk Tsk." Tyson said to him self, waving a finger at nothing. Though he really did want to enter that lovely garden, be he couldn't even get his head through the door; "Even if my head would go through," thought poor Tyson, "it would be of very little use without my shoulders. Oh how I wish I could shut up like a telescope! I think I could, if I only knew how to begin." For , you see, so many out-of-the-way things had happened lately, that Tyson had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible.

There was no use waiting around the little door, so he went back to the table, half hoping he might find another key that fit a door that wasn't smaller then his foot. Or a book instructing a person on how to close them selves shut like a telescope. This time around though he found a little bottle on it, tied around the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words "DRINK ME" beautifully printed on it in large letters.

Ah hell with this! Tyson thought, not bothering to check if it was poisonous, and drank it down. It had a sort of mixed flavor of cherry-tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast. He loved it! Very soon he finished it off.

****

---------------------------------End chapter

Okay thats all for not! hope you all liked it!!! thanks again for your reviews guys. I still can't believe you even bother with a lazy ass like me! Thats it! just for you guys I'll work my ass extra hard to finish every last one of my fics and add more!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! I'L RULE THE WORLD!!

::Neko Kai::...you love saying that don't you?

so what if I do, You love banging Tyson and I don't question you on that!

::Neko Kai:: yeah but there's a difference....Banging Tyson is funnier then watching you make an ass of your self

.....-.- Kai-kun!! YOUR SO MEAN!!! -runs off crying- stupid Neko!

::Neko Kai:: Ahh the joy in making her cry -smiles smugly- R&R people!

-Nancy and Neko Kai


End file.
